Nutty's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Nutty and every other main character of Happy Tree Friends he has interacted with so far. Overview Nutty is a very happy and cheerful character, but is often consumed by his addiction and lust for candy. Because he appears to care more about candy than anything else, including friends, it makes him a very unpopular character even among those who are very sociable. Relationships Cuddles Nutty doesn't think too highly of Cuddles. This is seen in Sweet Ride, where Nutty stalked and chased after Cuddles for an ice cream cone. He also hijacks Cuddles' car in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode). On the positive side, In a Jam shows the two acting civil to one another despite being rivals for a place in the band and in YouTube 101: Subscriptions, Nutty is subscribed to Cuddles on YouTube. Nutty_and_Cuddles.png|Cuddles is not pleased with being stalked. Jam_13.jpg|Cuddles and Nutty in In a Jam. Sub7.png|Nutty as one of Cuddles' subs. Giggles Like most characters, Giggles dislikes Nutty. Nutty is mostly neutral to Giggles. It's hard to tell because they rarely interact together. In Dunce Upon a Time, they were living together in poverty (whether they were siblings or a couple wasn't explicitly stated). After Nutty had swapped their cow for a few jelly beans and ate all but one of them, Giggles became annoyed. Giggles_and_Nutty.png|Giggles attempting to not lose her calm at Nutty's stupid deal. Apffgfghg.png|Giggles as a waitress and Nutty. Toothy Toothy is one of Nutty's friends, but, much like everyone else, there are some instances where the two do not get along. In Class Act, Toothy became horrified at the sight of Sniffles being bitten by Nutty. In Chew Said a Mouthful, Nutty shows no concern for Toothy as he kidnaps him from the hospital, nor when Toothy is killed. In Nuttin' but the Tooth, Nutty goes to Toothy to help with his cavity, showing he might have a certain trust in him. NBTT_2.PNG|Nutty is a patient of Toothy the dentist. HTF_Moments_-_Nutty_and_his_disaster_(TV_S01_E08.2)_11.png|Nutty wants to get Toothy's "eye" back. Lumpy Nutty and Lumpy have a neutral relationship but are ultimately friends. Though there are several instances of Nutty having a low opinion of Lumpy. In Icy You, Nutty saw how Lumpy had his tongue stuck in a hot dog roller and uses this as a way to steal candy in the store. In Chew Said a Mouthful, he kidnaps a patient on a hospital bed, much to Lumpy's anger. In A Sucker for Love Part 2, Nutty imagines his "wife" cheating on him with Lumpy, and without thinking twice, Nutty apparently kills him. Nutty even fell asleep during Lumpy's lecture in Something Fishy. On the positive side, Nutty and Lumpy play milk pong together in Milk Pong and went on a trip to the woods in Take a Hike. Nutty also gets his wish granted by Lumpy the genie in As You Wish. Nutty_flinged_at_Lumpy.png|The culprits for the disaster getting what they deserve. Icy_you.PNG|Nutty and Lumpy in Icy You. Milk Pong.JPG|Lumpy and Nutty playing milk pong together. Petunia Nutty has had very few interactions with Petunia. The first of these was in Take a Hike, where, after they became lost and thirsty, Nutty became annoyed at her moaning. In the False Alarm episode, Nutty killed Petunia through an accidental hit-and-run. At first he seemed concerned and even shocked at what he did. However, he immediately forgot after her internal organs formed Tetris-shaped blocks on his windscreen. They both sit together at the theaters in Happy New Year. Nutty_and_Petunia.png|The very rare moment when Nutty is the confused/annoyed one. False Alarm 17.png|Nutty is shocked at what he's done. Last_piece.png|Never mind. Handy With at least one exception, Handy and Nutty do not appear to be in good terms with each other, although they rarely interact anyway. In both The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Ipso Fatso, Handy shows no concern for Nutty being brutally killed in front of him. Also at the beginning of Concrete Solution, Handy was annoyed by Nutty shoving in front of him. In Who's to Flame?, after Handy began helping the firemen, Nutty is seen waving at him thankfully. Nutty later became horrified after Handy was killed by his helicopter. On another positive note, Handy was pointing Nutty inside the cinema in the Happy New Year with a smile on his face. Screen_shot_2012-05-22_at_1.38.45_AM.png|Handy would rather break the Fourth Wall than worry about his friends. Enternutty.png|Nutty and Handy in Concrete Solution. Gangsallhere.png|Handy and Nutty in more friendly terms. Sniffles Despite being polar opposites and Nutty being somewhat unpopular among other tree friends, they seem to get along well, with Nutty even managing to control his sugar addicted state when Sniffles is around. S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Sniffles and Nutty.png|Opposites interact! STV1E1.2 80.PNG|Nutty and Sniffles play together. Pop Nutty and Pop are not friends in the slightest. This is clearly seen in A Sucker for Love Part 1, when Nutty steals a lollipop from Cub and indirectly has the skin ripped off Cub's face, which angers Pop. S3E4 Pop and Nutty.png|Nutty is not very popular among bears. S3E4 That's my son's.png|Pop fights with Nutty. Cub Nutty doesn't care at all for Cub, as he stole a lollipop from him in A Sucker for Love Part 1, and didn't even care that Cub was crying about it right in front of him. S3E4 Taking candy from a baby.png|Like stealing candy from a baby. S3E4 Cub sad.png|Literally. Flaky Flaky is one of Nutty's friends, but like many of them, she resents this at least once. In Party Animal, Flaky slaps Nutty's hand away from a piece of chocolate, which was supposed to be used for Flippy's birthday. Then, after Flaky becomes sick from an allergic reaction, Nutty simply shoves her away to get at the chocolates. In See What Develops, they open a new supermarket together (along with Disco Bear) and Flaky had no problem with her coworkers. > STV1E2.1 No candy for you.png|Flaky forbids Nutty of eating before the party. STV1E2.1 Go away.png|Nutty chose sweets. The Mole Nutty and The Mole interact occasionally. The Mole was seen treating up Nutty in A Sucker for Love Part 1, after the latter had injured himself while blowing gum with glass shards. On another medical note, The Mole took Nutty's blood In a Jam. Nutty, Flaky, and Disco Bear had their picture taken by The Mole in See What Develops. The Mole also gave Nutty his surfboard in Wipe Out!. In Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode), Nutty ends up unintentionally killing The Mole with a mallet. Nutty_and_The_Mole.png|Didn't The Mole have enough of playing Whack-a-Mole already? S3E4 Patched up face.png|The Mole treats up Nutty. Disco Bear Disco Bear is one of the few characters to not dislike Nutty, as seen in See What Develops, where they (along with Flaky) worked at the supermarket. However the friendship fell apart once in Easy Comb, Easy Go. Nutty ate Disco Bear's new afro made of cotton candy, horrifying the bear. They are both later seen in Double Whammy Part I riding a roller coaster, in the same cart. Disco_Bear_flirting_with_Flaky.png|Nutty smiling at his Friend Charming. 111_3-580x430.png|Nutty eats Disco Bear's new afro made of cotton candy. Russell Their only main interaction was in Ipso Fatso, where Nutty, Handy, and Russell are seen happily standing next to each other. Lifty and Shifty Nutty, like most characters, is most enemies with the raccoon duo. In Dunce Upon a Time, he's tricked into trading his cow for some beans. Though at this point, Nutty was to oblivious to realize he was tricked. In the False Alarm episode, Nutty buys a truckload of candy from Lifty and Shifty. He later buys video games from them and accidentally kills them when he wants new games. In Swelter Skelter, Nutty is clearly intimidated and scared when the raccoons approach him for his ice cream. Nutty_with_Lifty_and_Shifty.png|Does Nutty want candy? Nutty_says_no.png|Better not... S3E11_Wewantyouricecream.png|Run. Mime Nutty and Mime's only interactions occur in In a Jam, offscreen when Nutty bought his lollipop flute from Mime's store and Random Acts of Silence, where Nutty gets worried after Mime continually annoys Flippy. They both appear in groups several times as seen in Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, A Change of Heart, and Aw, Shucks!. Cro-Marmot Cro-Marmot's job as an ice cream truck driver is the only reason for Nutty to interact with him, for obvious reasons. Flippy/Fliqpy In Party Animal, while everyone was congratulating Flippy, Nutty was still eating. Nutty seems to be aware of Flippy's evil side, in the episode Random Acts of Silence when Mime keeps annoying Flippy, Nutty and Sniffles attempt to leave the library. Much like everyone else, Nutty fears Evil Flippy. > STV1E13.2 Nutty with the water gun.png|Nutty and Flippy in Double Whammy. S3E19_Nutty_and_Sniffles_escape.png|They already know what to expect at this point. Splendid Much like everyone else, Nutty is a fan of Splendid. In Wrath of Con, Nutty went to attend Splendid's speech and he was the only one who was not suffering or showing pain from Splendid's bumbling. Lammy Nutty is seen playing in a playground with Lammy and Sniffles in All Work and No Play which could indicate a friendship between them. Trivia *Just like Mime, Nutty has annoyed all of the bear characters at least once. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Relationships